The Queen and the Pauper
by TheQueenDragon
Summary: A single girl over 1,000 years old appears once again in Magnolia. Her name...is Haven and she is...The Queen of the Dragons.
1. The Beginning

It was a beautiful day. Isn't it always in Magnolia? Haven, the one blue and one gold eyed girl, had been visiting the same place for over 1,000 years and now after 20 years, was revisiting. All her life, she never stayed in one place but Magnolia had something about it that struck her as the most beautiful place and then she become good friends with Makarov so it settled that she'd visit most times.

Feeling the train lurch, the 17 year old looking girl groaned as motion sickness and the golden Exceed next to her laughed gently before taking her hand and flying off. ''OI! Slow down, Caly!'' Haven shouted, her long brown hair flowing behind her like a chocolate fountain and she sprinted after the flying Exceed who only seemed to laugh loudly. This caused Haven to grumble in annoyance at her joyfulness when deep down, Haven was filled with it. Caly looked at her owner's blank expression and almost let out a sigh when even after all these years, Haven wouldn't open up. ''C'mon, Hav! Let's just go to Fairy Tail!'' Caly said, hovering over Haven's head and dropped down on it causing Haven to let out a tiny smile. ''Fine fine...'' Haven muttered, beginning the long walk to the Guild.

Her black shoes scraped against the floor in an almost soothing pattern and her cameo jacket met her mid thigh, covering her black shorts. Caly had her back feet tucked into the black scaled scarf that was around Haven's neck and Haven glanced up her head to see the gold exceed snoring gently, causing the mysterious girl to chuckle. After a few more minutes walking, some little boy stepped in front of Haven with bright eyes and he gave her a toothy grin. ''Hello, Miss! Would you like to buy some chocolate!? My mama made them!'' The boy stammered out and glanced towards a beautiful blonde woman who was trying to call him back over. ''Romeo! Come back here! Don't bother the poor lady!'' The mother said and Romeo pouted sadly, beginning to walk away but noticed Haven following him with a blank expression. The mother looked confused, furrowing her brow but when she saw Haven pull out a purse, she blushed furiously. ''Oh! You don't have to! Please, it's alright!'' She stammered but Haven simply raised her hand slowly. ''Please...I'd like some chocolate and from the proclamations from your very good salesman, they should be good.'' Haven quipped and the woman shakily handed the bag of chocolates whilst Romeo stared in wonder at her Exceed. ''I KNOW THREE OF THOSE!'' Romeo exclaimed causing Haven's eyes to widen, thankfully hidden by black sunglasses and she crouched down to the floor.

Now face level with the young boy, Haven put her index finger on the boys chin. ''Where?'' Her breath was rushed, trying to not freak out in front of so many people. ''At Fairy Tail! They belong to the Dragon Slayers there! Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu! Iron, Sky and Fire! Natsu saved my dad from Balkens! It was so awesome!'' Romeo said before noticing the finger had disappeared and so had the girl in mere seconds. The mother and son looked over towards the direction of Fairy tail and saw the girl running off but the mother glanced down at her hand to see the glistening bits of jewels and she smiled.

* * *

Haven appeared at the door, hand raised as if about to knock but Caly woke up, causing the odd eyed girl to jump slightly. ''Hav...Aren't you going to go in?'' Caly asked, worried slightly about her owner and Haven looked up at the yawning floating bundle of fluff. ''They have..dragon slayers, Caly.'' She whispered and the Exceed woke up properly instantly. ''They're still training..humans?'' Caly whispered back and Haven simply nodded. ''I must speak with Makarov..instantly.'' Her gaze turned back to the door and breathing in, she caught the sound of crashing and fighting making her realize the Guild was still as lively as ever. Opening the doors, Haven simply walked past everyone's narrowed eyes and gaping mouths before hearing a shout. ''OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?'' Seeing someone with salmon pink hair, Haven narrowed her eyes and breathed in once more, catching the scent of fire. _Igneel..._She thought to herself and shrugged. ''Oh you know...Just going to speak to the Guild Master. Problem, fire breath?'' Haven hissed and the boy growled much like she knew Igneel would do if she said the same to him. Making her realize who the boy was. Natsu.

Natsu stepped forward, pointing towards Haven who simply raised her eyebrow. ''I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!'' He shouted and Haven let out an emotionless laugh. ''Oh...You're too cute...'' She breathed out and Caly joined in, standing on Haven's head with her wings shaking due to her laughter. ''ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!? FUCK!'' Someone shouted and then footsteps could be heard rushing on the second floor. Makarov's head poked over the railing and gasped at the sight of Haven, brushing down his shirt causing everyone to look confused. ''Makarov, we must talk...immediately about some business that just popped up.'' Haven growled angrily causing Makarov to gulp before calling her up. Haven sent a quick wink to Natsu who glared right back.

Getting led into a room, Haven slammed it shut and rounded onto Makarov. ''THREE DRAGON SLAYERS, MAKA!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'' She shouted after casting a soundproof rune. Makarov sighed, hopping onto his desk to stare at Haven who practically glowed in a white, gold and blue light. ''Look...it was either that or leaving them to rot with some other guild, Haven! I understand you needed order with your dragon slayers but i couldn't let them do that! They're just children.'' He pleaded but Haven simply growled, almost making Makarov quake in fear and that was what made Haven breathe deeply. He was an old friend not some other man she could shout at. ''I apologize, Maka...I just...what if they draw too much attention to the dark guilds? I know you've already had problems and with that Natsu here?! He's just destructive! I can't have that!'' She tried to persuade but the old man was not having it. ''I've known you for a long time, Haven... I wouldn't endanger you or your kind. Besides...'' Makarov whispered, cupping Haven's chin.

''You are the Dragon Queen...''


	2. The Fight

After Haven's talk with Makarov, she left him stamp on top of her heart and let him walk outside of the office first so he got bombarded with questions first. ''Mira?'' Makarov called out, making Haven look up at the white haired beauty and tried to listen but her ears were filled with too much noise. ''Makarov...Tell your children to shut up before i make 'em.'' She hissed into his ear and he simply chuckled, looking up at the angry 'teenager'. _''Why don't you make them? Show them who you really are?''_ He said telepathically and Haven simply narrowed her eyes, stepping forward despite Caly's motions for her not to do anything. ''Natsu...I accept your challenge. Come with me.'' She simply muttered, beginning to walk off outside so they didn't destroy the guild. The salmon haired boy perked up, ignoring Grey who threw ice at his face and simply followed the mysterious girl not sure exactly why.

Haven had led him towards a clearing and when she turned around, noticed everyone had followed to watch the show. ''_I'm going to kill you, Maka...'' _She thought towards Makarov and could hear his chuckle from where she stood. Haven's head turned once more to see Natsu on the opposite side of the clearing with Happy by his feet whilst Caly was next to hers. ''Ready to lose, Natsu?'' She growled and Natsu narrowed his eyes, fire erupting from his fists. ''I'M ALL FIRED UP!'' This exclamation caused Haven to laugh and Caly quickly flew towards Makarov, curling up on the top of his head. ''3...2...1..FIGHT!'' Makarov shouted, obviously excited and Natsu breathed in deeply, arching his back before shouting...

'FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!'' Which caused a dark chuckle to leave the odd eyed girl and in a smooth motion, jumped up in the air and landed on her hands before flipping over back to her feet. The fire had burned down some trees. People gasped at how fast she moved and a smirk grew which only made Natsu more mad. 'FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST' He shouted, pouncing forward and aimed punches at Haven who quickly dodged and as she did, flicked out her foot causing Natsu to fall onto his face. Grey laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he did so and Natsu increasingly got mad. ''STAY. STILL.'' He breathed out and Haven chuckled, moving quicker to step behind him when he got up. ''Igneel always could catch me...'' She whispered into his ear and this caused Natsu to freeze allowing Haven to strike. Jumping up in the air, she breathed in sharply and whispered. 'Water Dragon's roar..'' This doused Natsu in water, causing him to fall to the floor once more unconcious. Landing again with one leg tucked underneath her and the outstretched whilst one of her fists had punched the floor.

Whilst everyone went to help Natsu up, Haven had already began to walk off into the shadows when Makarov called her over. Turning slowly, sparks shot off her fingers and the old guild master sighed, grasping her hands to absorb some of the excess power despite how much it would hurt him later on. ''You shouldn't do that..'' She whispered and Makarov simply shook his head. ''And you shouldn't hold yourself back.'' Before Haven got the chance to reply, Natsu had awoken quite furious and he rushed forward, tackling Haven to the ground causing her sunglasses to fall off. The moment they did, Natsu got the chance to look into her gold and blue eyes, shocked by the beauty and didn't understand the feelings that were entering his body. Haven growled in annoyance, pushing Natsu off who got even more surprised by her strength. ''You listen here, you fire breathing shit...You challenged me. I won. No more.'' She hissed, unaware of his intense gaze as she stormed off, cracking her neck angrily.

* * *

Finding the old house that Haven had built so she didn't have to pay rent or tax even, she sighed happily with Caly flying close by to find her old room whilst Haven simply looked around. Using her magic to clear the place from dust, a sudden burst from the door caused Haven's eyes to turn into a dragon like slits and she used her extended claws to hang from the ceiling. That's when she saw Natsu, Grey, Erza and Lucy look around nervously. ''_What the hell are they doing here?! They freaking followed me...'' _She thought to herself just as Caly flew into the room about to say Haven's name but stopped the moment she saw the others. ''I..Er...w-what are you doing here!?'' Caly squeaked, looking around for her owner but simply stared at Natsu realizing she was gone for now. Natsu sniffed around, confused before looking at Caly. ''Caly? We were looking for you and..Haven.'' He stammered out her name and Caly raised her eyebrow before sighing. ''Haven...Come on out, please. They're being nice...'' The Exceed muttered, causing Haven to let out a growl and drop from the ceiling, claws back into her hands and eyes back to normal. ''What are you doing in my house?'' Haven growled, taking a step closer towards the group who seemed to back away, even Erza. ''We followed you..wondered where you were staying. Never knew you stayed in this old place.'' Erza spoke up and Haven looked in the corner of her eyes at a painting of her and Caly from years and years ago but thankfully it was covere- Haven thought too soon.

Natsu held the white cover in his hands and the team gaped at the picture before turning slowly towards Haven who just shrugged. ''I had an artist do it old fashioned style because i thought it would be amusing.'' She lied smoothly but Natsu narrowed his eyes towards the girl who simply pointed towards the door. ''Now..Get the fuck out of my house before i whip all of your asses.'' She hissed, Caly simply waving goodbye to Happy who happily flew out, trying to drag Natsu with him but as everyone finally left, Natsu came back in, a confused expression on his face. ''How do you know Igneel?'' He finally asked and Haven sighed, sitting down on the large armchair, indicating for Natsu to sit. ''Everyone is gone, right?'' She finally asked after a moment's silence and he nodded quickly. ''I best get explaining...'' She whispered, turning her body to face Natsu who had zoomed closer to listen carefully, causing their noses to touch. A dark blush filled both of their cheeks and they turned away, letting Haven breathe before beginning her story...


End file.
